Max Carey
Max "Scoops" Carey was a major league baseball player and Hall of Famer. Carey's career began in 1910 with the Pittsburgh Pirates but retired after several seasons with the Brooklyn Robins (who would later become the Dodgers). He led the NL in stolen bases ten times and remains #9 on the all-time stolen base leader list with 738 stolen bases. Carey was selected by the Veterans Committee to become part of the Hall of Fame in 1961. *Max Carey's Career Stats *Max Carey on Wikipedia Baseball Cards Max Carey is featured on 249 cards beginning in 1911 all the way through 2018. This includes some Cut Signature cards and game used cards. Rookie Card Carey's career began before the modern concept of a rookie card was born. But he first played in 1910 and appeared in the 1911 Helmar Stamps set. But his first traditional card would have been the 1912 T207 Brown Background set. Autographed Cards There are 57 autographed cards of Max Carey. The most plentiful one is from 2006 SP Legendary Cuts Baseball with 79 copies. Game Used Cards There are 40 game used memorabilia cards of Max Carey after Panini acquired a bat that was attributed to Carey. The first game used cards were in the 2016 Panini National Treasures set. Card Checklist 1910's *1911 Helmar Stamps #156 *1912 T207 Brown Background #26 *1913 Voskamp Pirates #5 *1914 B18 Blankets #11 (Purple and Red Base variations) *1914 Cracker Jack #73 *1915 Cracker Jack #73 *1916 Ferguson Bakery Felt Pennants BF2 #93 *1916 M101-4 #28 (all variations) *1916 M101-5 #26 (all variations) *1917 Boston Store H801-8 #25 *1917 Collins-McCarthy E135 #25 *1917 Standard Biscuit D350-2 #25 *1917 Weil Baking D328 #25 *1917-1920 Felix Mendelsohn M101-6 #13 *1919-1921 W514 #22 1920's 1930's *1933 Worch Cigar #14 1940's *1940 Play Ball #178 *1940 Play Ball Reprints #178 1950's 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's 2000's Image:2001 SP Legendary Cuts Auto MC.jpg|2001 SP Legendary Cuts Autographs MC Image:2006 Exquisite Cuts MC.jpg|2006 Exquisite Collection Cuts MC *2001 SP Legendary Cuts Baseball #58 *2001 SP Legnendary Cuts Autographs MC (/73) *2003 SP Legendary Cuts Baseball #87 (and associated parallels) *2003 SP Legendary Cuts Autographs MC (and associated parallels) *2004 Greats of the Game Etched in Time MC (1/1) *2004 SP Legendary Cuts Baseball Autographs CA (/72) *2004 Topps Tribute Hall of Fame Baseball Signature Cuts Cooperstown MC (1/1) *2005 Prime Cuts Souvenir Cuts #36 (/2) *2005 SP Legendary Cuts Autograph Cuts MC (/84) *2005 SP Legendary Cuts Gloveman Cuts MC (/50) *2006 Exquisite Collection Cuts MC (/65) *2006 SP Legendary Cuts Base #166 (and associated parallels) *2006 SP Legendary Cuts Legendary Signature Cuts MC (/79) *2006 SP Legendary Cuts When It Was A Game Cuts MC (/71) *2006 Topps Sterling Baseball 2006 Topps Sterling Cut Sigantures #50 *2007 SP Legendary Cuts Baseball Inside the Numbers Cuts MC (/8) *Legendary Cut Signatures CA (/40) *Legendary Cut Dual Signatures WC (1/1) (with Honus Wagner *2007 Upper Deck Premier Stitchings Cuts MC (1/1) *2008 Prime Cuts Souvenir Cuts #64 (1/1) *2008 SP Legendary Cuts Headliners and Heroes Cut Signatures MC (/31) *2009 SP Legendary Cuts Legendary Cut Signatures #194 (/9) *2009 Topps Sterling 2009 Topps Sterling Cut Signatures #199 2010's Carey, Max